The purpose of this project was to optimize and implement frequency-domain photon migration for the detection of absorption and scattering factors of centimeter size within larger (around 10 cm) model turbid media. In order to do this we are designing and implementing optimal photon migration instruments for low resolution functional imaging studies of tissue. We have created four permanent highly scattering samples for this study. These samples are solid cylinders of casting resin with titanium oxide (TiO2) as scatterers. The concentration of TiO2 is chosen to model the scattering properties of breast tissue. We have examined how the frequency scanning device may distinguish a change in scattering from a change in absorption in a heterogeneous medium.